Valentine Blues
by Aki Tsukabe
Summary: Riku x Daisuke Riku is in a fix about Valentines Day! Please read and review! [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1:The Problem

D.N.Angel Fanfic!

Valentine Blues 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does, and ADV films! Nor do I own Dai-kun, Dark, Krad or Satoshi! (sob… . ) I hate Risa, I like Riku better, but I don't own any of it! So sue me!

**A/N:-**Well, this is going to be a relatively short fic, hopefully, so please stick with me through it! It's basically about Riku's dilemma 'bout getting Daisuke a gift for Valentines' Day, so there will be a lot of Daisuke x Riku sweetness (which I love! )

**Chapter 01:-The Problem**

Riku Harada was having a crisis! She couldn't figure out what to get Daisuke for Valentines' Day! She didn't _just_ want to give him chocolate, like everyone else normally did on the day, she wanted something more…_special_. Meaningful.

'But what in the Hell can I get him!' she thought anxiously, as she massaged her now throbbing head, as she lay on her bed. It was only two days away! What could she-! Wait a second!

"Risaaaaaa!" yelled Riku, jumping off her bed, and rushing out the door to her twins room opposite her own.

"Riku! Knock first!" pouted the brown-haired girl, as she looked up from folding one of her favourite pink nighties, from an ironed pile beside the pillows.

"No time for that! I need your help, Risa! What should I get for Daisuke for Valentines' Day!" Riku shook her twin urgently.

Risa's face broke out into a full grin, and she began to giggle. Riku looked away, embarrassed, blushing a deep red that complimented her auburn-red hair.

"Ah, shurrup!" she told her, fighting for composure. "This is serious! You gonna help or not!"

Risa winked at her. "Leave everything to me!" Riku knew that excited tone all too well! 'I hope I don't regret this…' she thought, groaning a little.

Notes:-Well, I hope you liked it! Please read and review!

Preview:-So, is Riku going to find the 'perfect gift' with Risa's help? Or will a surprise appearance by Daisuke have more of an impact? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2:The Solution? You're kidding!

D.N.Angel Fanfic!

Valentine Blues 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does, and ADV films! Nor do I own Dai-kun, Dark, Krad or Satoshi! (sob… . ) I hate Risa, I like Riku better, but I don't own any of it! So sue me!

**Chapter 02:The Solution!**

"What the Hell!" exploded Riku, slapping her forehead for what felt like the hundreth time that day, as she gaped at the PINK AND RED STRIPES PULLOVER her sisiter held out in front of her!

"Risa, as far as I know Daisuke isn't into this stuff! So, no way!" Risa frowned and cocked her head at her twin.

"Why not? I think it's-!"

"There ya go! _'You'_ think it will, not me! Besides Daisuke is not G-A-Y that he'd wear such a bloody-!" Riku commenced in a barrage of 'censored' insults on her sisters taste. She was so tired of this! They'd spent a whole 3 HOURS walking around town, in clothes, shoes, watches, every single thing Risa's mind clicked on! She groaned.

'I knew I'd regret this! I'll just go bak home while she's distracted!' Riku whirled round to make a break for it, SMACK into…Daisuke!

She gasped in shock, and cried, "W-what are you _doing_, Dai-kun! Trying to kill me?" Risa turned around and gave out a squeal, "Daisuke!"

"Hi, Riku, Risa. Are you out shopping?"

"No, we-!" Riku began, but Risa butted in and said happily "Yup! And, I think I'm done, so why don't you two walk home later, and I'll take off now!"

With that Risa pushed Riku into Daisuke, and sped off, giggling at setting her sister up! Riku barely caught herself from crushing her boyfriend and yelled after her scheming sister. "Riiiiiiiisaaaaaaa! You idiot! Come back!"

"No use, she's long gone, Riku." Daisuke came up beside her, smiling his usual cute smile. Riku looked away, blushing, then realised Risa ditching them might have been the only useful thing she'd done for her all day! Maybe now she could get a gift in peace! But with her mind all muddled about what to get, now even more confused, and Daisuke here now, what was she going to do! Damn Risa! Why did she get herself into these stupid situations! Aaaaaaaargh!

To be Continued… 

A/N:- Well, well, what a to-do for Riku-chan, huh? Stay tuned to the next chapter when Dai-kun gives Riku some 'advice from the guys' percpective'! Please read it!

Thank you so, so much to the three people who reviewed me so far (as I'm typing this chapter at least! )

**Luffy's Pirate Queen-**Here's the update! Thanks for saying my story was cool! Thank you for the 'alert' and the 'fav'! I'm so happy!

**GTA Guy-**Yup, you just knew Risa would mess things up! So did Riku, but she _was_ pretty desperate, so we can't really blame her for goping to her cracked-up twin! Can you tell I dislike Risa? Yeeees!

**MaskedInsideandout-**Risa is a little outrageous, ne? But fun to write 'bout since she's so simple too! Poor Riku! . 

Well, that's it! Sorry for the delay, and if I haven't mentioned you in here, sorry! But I do love all my reviewers a lot, and I'm eternally grateful to you all!


	3. Chapter 3:I need a little advice

D.N.Angel Fanfic!

Valentine Blues 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does, and ADV films! Nor do I own Dai-kun, Dark, Krad or Satoshi! (sob… . ) I hate Risa, I like Riku better, but I don't own any of it! So sue me!

**Chapter 3:-I need some advice…**

Riku and Daisuke decided to go home together, since Riku had insisted she'd _more_ than finished with her shopping. They sat by the fountain in the square, eating lunch together. Riku's brain was working overtime; debating on whether or not to ask Daisuke straight out about what he'd like, or not! Daisuke noticed she looked a little stressed out, and wondered if she were okay.

"Um…Riku?" he touched her arm gently. She jumped and turned to him quickly, blushing, a forced smile on her face. "Y-yes, Daisuke!" she stammered. He knew something was _definitely_ up now!

"What's wrong? You seem a little…stressed out." He asked, looking away, but at the same time taking her hand in his and holding it. She looked down at her fingers intertwined with his. She squeezed his hand, though she blushed even harder, and shook her head as he turned his eyes back to hers. "Nothing's wrong, Daisuke. I-I'm just a little…um, confused about…" she trailed off, not knowing whether to carry on or not.

When Daisuke smiled encouragingly at her, and pulled her up to walk with her though, Riku couldn't help but blurt out, "A-actually, Daisuke, I need your help!" He paused and looked back at her, waiting.

Riku took a deep breath and rushed on. "I-I need some advice. From a –guy's point of view."

Daisuke nodded. She asked, "What kind of gifts do guys like to get?" Daisuke blinked then thought about it a little, before scratching his head sheepishly, sweat-dropping!

"Uh…I dunno, Riku. Clothes?" She stared at him, then nudged him in the ribs, laughing. "What the-! Disuke, you doofus! You're no help at all!"

He grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Riku, I really don't know. Why'd you ask anyway?"

'Uh-oh, now what do I say!' panicked Riku.

"Is it for your dad? His birthday is coming up, right?" 'Thank God for Daisuke's naïvity!' thought Riku, sweat-dropping again, in relief! "Uh…yeah, it is." She said out loud. They continued walking on in silence.

They reached Riku and Risa's house. The light was on in Risa's room, and Riku bet everything she owned, and then some, that her pesky sister was watching them, probably hoping to catch them _kissing,_or something equally embarrassing!

She turned to thank Daisuke to thank him, but stopped at his serious expression. She cocked her head at him, and asked what he was thinking of. Daisuke just smiled embarrassedly, before saying, "It's just, you know that gift for your Dad, Riku?"

Riku gulped. "Uh…yeah?" 'Did he figure it out!'

"I think…you shouldn't worry about it. I'm sure whatever you get your dad, he'll love it because it's from _you_ after all. I know that I would. If you gave me anything Riku, I'd treasure it since it was from you."

Riku stared at him. "Daisuke…" she said.

He broke off, blushing. "S-sorry! That sounded weird didn't it! Forget I-! Riku?"

Riku had hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest to hide the tears of relief that had come out of nowhere. 'How? How do you do it?' she thought, her heart pounding in her chest.

'How come he always makes me feel so much better? That smile of his, his clumsiness, his laughter…I love them all. I love you, Daisuke.' Daisuke had hugged her back gently after he'd recovered from the initial surprise. Then he noticed something.

"Riku are you…crying?" he held her waist in one hand, while lifting the other to lightly touch her cheeks. They were wet. "I'm sorry, Riku." He told her softly, wiping her eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He kissed her tears away, caressing her cheek in his hand, his grip around her tightening. Riku sighed into his lips, happy to be in his arms, happy to be with him… It felt like time could stop right there, that they were the only two in the world…

Finally, Daisuke pulled back, smiling at her. "Better go in, or they'll wonder where you are." She nodded.

Riku smiled back, and slowly pulled away from him. He let her go, and waved as he walked off. She watched him go, and waved again when he turned back to look again.

'I love you so much, Disuke…' she thought, feeling warmth spreading all over her body from his kiss, and his gentle touch.

She walked in, calling "Hi" to her parents, and running upstairs. Almost immediately, she was engulfed by a bundle of brown hair and frilly, pink nightie!

"OH, WOOOOOOOOOWWW! Whattta kiss! Riku, you go, girl! So how was it, huh, huh!"

"RISA, GET OFF OF ME!" yelled a very flustered and angry Riku, rushing into the sanctity of her room, and locking the door against Risa's giggles and squeals.

"Sheesh..." she collapsed on her bed, exhausted. What a day! 'Still,' she thought, smiling, as she got ready for an early night. 'It's given me an idea for tomorrow. I hope Daisuke likes his present!'

A/N:-Well, here you are, guys! Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I've got exam revision to do too. Heh heh, they're such a pain, huh? I'm sure you know how it feels, huh?

Well, Summer Holidays, are gonna come in July, so updates will be slower till then for the rest of my fics, but probably not this one!

Next chapter may or may not be the LAST CHAPTER for this fic! I'm undecided yet. If people want me to carry on, I might, but I'm not 100 sure, yet! Anyway, please review this chapter, and tell me how you liked it!

Stay tuned to find out what Rimu gives Dai-kun! Any ideas what it is, yet? I won't reveal it to you, so please be patient for the next chapter to find out! Cya!

Akari Kazuki


	4. Chapter 4:Happy Valentines' Day

D.N.Angel Fanfic!

Valentine Blues 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does, and ADV films! Nor do I own Dai-kun, Dark, Krad or Satoshi! (sob…) I hate Risa, I like Riku better, but I don't own any of it! So sue me!

**Chapter 04:-Happy Valentines' Day**

Riku fiddled with her skirt, straightening it, and clutching tightly at the bag she held in front of her chest. She sighed deeply. Man, was she a nervous wreck! She'd slept soundly last night, for sure, but now she was a prattling, jittery nervous wreck! And at the worst possible time! Why now…!

"Riku!" she turned to see Daisuke run up to her from the entrance to the park, to where she waited under the cherry blossom tree. He smiled as he reached her, panting slightly from running so much.

"Sorry, were you waiting long?" he asked, kissing her briefly. She shook her head, relaxing under his gentle gaze, and smile…

She'd thought about it over and over, and, finally, because of Daisuke's help, she'd plucked up the courage to give him the gift she had wanted to give from the very start.

She handed him the bag, looking down, her hair hiding her blushing face. He took it. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I-I wanted to-to give you something special today, Dai-kun. I worried about it all week, and…yesterday, when you gave me that advice, I finally got the courage to be myself, and just give you wht I'd wanted to from the beginning."

"So…that wasn't for your dad? That advice? You wanted to give…_me_ a gift?" Daisuke asked her. She nodded, and looked up at him, with a small, but sure and happy smile on her face.

"Yes. Happy Valentines' Day, Dai-kun." She said. Daisuke leaned forward to kiss her again, but she stopped him, one hand on his shoulder.

She shook her head. "I-I want to see…if you at least like it first, before…" her voice trailed off. Daisuke squeezed the hand on his shoulder, before looking inside the fairly big bag and taking out a large package. He looked at Riku, who nodded slightly, and proceeded in tearing apart the wrappings, to reveal…

"It's a painting I did at the after-school Art Club." explained Riku quietly. "I-I joined last Winter Term after you gave me the portrait you entered in the Art Competition. I wanted to get better so I could paint something for you someday, too…"

Daisuke looked at her. Riku looked up at Dasiuke, her cheeks flushed, but her eyes bright and shining with emotion.

"I love you, Daisuke." She told him, hugging him gently, her head against his shoulder. She felt his arms go around her, holding her to him. The portrait lay safely on the grass beside them, as they held each other.

"I love…you, too, Riku." murmured Daisuke, his lips brushing her ear softly, as he spoke. He tightened his arms about her waist, and Riku wound her hands around his back.

She pulled away, and kissed his smile. The sun shone down on the two, and those walking by marvelled at this display of young, true love. A few whispered and nudged each other about the painting that lay beside the couple on the grass.

The portrait of a snowscape…the sun's rays casting light onto the endless white, blending into the sky, as two figures walked together, side by side into the distance.

A/N:-Well, howdya like this chapter. This was the LAST chapter in the fic, ending at Valentine's Day. Now for my thoughts while writing it etc.!

I've got to confess that even as I began this fic, I hadn't the faintest idea exactly _what_ Riku-chan would give to Dai-kun at the end of all that! Stupid me!

Then I remembered about the painting Daisuke did in the Contest, and how Riku had loved it so much, saying it was tonnes better than she could do. So I made her want to make herself better at Art, so she could give Daisuke a gift she could plainly see he loved (since he loves art!)!

Please review this fic! Tell me if you liked the way it ended or not! Shall I write a sequel based on 'White Day' or something? What do you think? Please give me your opinions on that! Cya!

Akari Kazuki


End file.
